


Weight Off Her Shoulders

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Future Fic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is relieved when Fitz and Will immediately hit it off in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight Off Her Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Relieved that Fitz and Will hit it off right away, Jemma was even more thrilled once she realized her idiot boys were attracted to each other (and unwilling to admit it). So she sat them both down one day to make them talk and one thing led to another, which is why the three of them were now happily together. She sighed and rolled her eyes as they argued over the video game they were playing. “You two need to stop fighting or no sex tonight!” she called.

Skye snorted next to her as Will and Fitz immediately shut up. “Nice that that always works.”

“Right?” Jemma couldn’t be happier and even though she and Will were still dealing with some lingering trauma, Fitz did his best to help (as did the others).

“You two need to play with someone else because you’re both too competitive.” Skye had the perfect solution too.

“Grant’s just going to get competitive too,” Fitz pointed out to her in a whiny tone.

Jemma and Skye both glared at him. “Then no more video games and we’ll just do something else for fun,” Skye tried.

“Yes, that sounds wonderful. We haven’t relaxed for this long in months and you two are giving me a headache. We’re not adding Grant, Mack, and Hunter to the equation.” Jemma did not feel like putting up with their shit tonight at all.

Grant strolled in and Melinda and Bobbi entered the room behind him seconds later. “Hey. You okay, Jemma?” After learning about her trip to the alien planet upon his (conditional) return to the team, he worried about her constantly and made sure she was dealing with things okay. She did the same for him since he was also dealing with PTSD.

“I’m fine. Thank you, Grant.”

He shrugged. “You’re welcome.” Then he sat down next to Skye and kept his eye on the TV screen.

“You going to try to impress me again, Hellfire?” she teased.

“You wish,” he shot back. Grant was just taking it one day at a time and was thrilled the team was even talking to him at all. He wasn’t about to waste this second chance.

“Quake and Hellfire need to shut up before we tell you to get a room so you don’t set one on fire again and cause earthquakes,” Bobbi told them, halting the teasing argument in its tracks. Nobody wanted that to happen again. 

“Nobody needs to get a room,” chimed in Melinda as she sat down on the couch. “Boys, let me teach you a lesson.”

“But you’re going to win,” Will pointed out but he backed off when she glared at him. “You scare me,” he grumbled.

“Good,” she grinned.

“I’ll play you. This is going to come back to haunt me, though,” Fitz complained.

“I’ll play.” Skye laughed and got up off her chair, shooed Will and Fitz away, then sat down to play the game with Melinda.

“I’ll play the winner and kick your ass. Look forward to it.” Bobbi winked and then sat down in Skye’s vacated chair before Will or Fitz could steal it. She could only laugh when both men glared at her.

Once Jemma got bored, she headed to the kitchen for a snack and the boys followed her. “You should grab some syrup,” Will hedged.

She shot him an unimpressed look. “Syrup? You can do better than that, Daniels.”

“Ice cream?” Fitz suggested hopefully.

“Maybe. Maybe not. We’ll see,” she coyly replied. Jemma shrieked when Will squirted some syrup on her face. “I’m going to get you back for this, William Daniels!” She proceeded to grab the nozzle and start spraying them both.

They were all soaked when Grant, Phil, and Mack walked in. “At least we didn’t walk in on them fucking again.” Mack tried to look on the bright side and failed.

“What do I ever do to deserve this?” Phil whined.

“Because you’re you.”

“That’s rude, Mack.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Boss, I would never be that rude to you … again.” Grant cursed his honesty policy yet again.

Skye chose that moment to grab something to eat and stopped dead in her tracks. “Okay then…” She turned to Jemma and grinned at her friend. “Lucky you for having two hot boyfriends. Hot astronaut boyfriend is a win. Glad you found him in the worst of circumstances, Jem.”

Jemma’s smile lit up the kitchen. “I am lucky, aren’t I? Two men who love the hell out of me and are willing to do anything for me and love each other too. That’s what matters in life. And the sex is fantastic too.”

Skye choked. “You need to tell me more about your sex life someday. Sounds like they worship the ground you walk on.”

“You need some sex, Skye.” Jemma ignored whatever her indignant reply was and went over to Fitz and Will’s side. Her men pulled her in for a (soaking wet) hug. “This may have been a terrible idea.”

“Yeah, it was. Let’s get in warm, dry clothes,” Fitz decided.

Will kissed his boyfriend and then leaned over and kissed Jemma. “Sounds like a good plan for me. We down for the night?”

“We’re done for the night,” Jemma decided. 

“You’re going to get sick if you don’t get out of those clothes.” Grant couldn’t help but worry and didn’t want any of them down for the count. Especially Jemma and Will.

“You worry too much,” Skye told him.

“I can’t help it.” Grant worried about practically everything now and really needed to stop doing that but it was hard to.

“Let other people worry about that shit for a change, Grant. It makes life easier,” Mack told him. 

Jemma quickly hugged Grant (he didn’t even complain about her getting his clothes wet) and then took off back to her room with Will and Fitz in tow. “My boys. I’m so lucky,” she murmured after changing into her pajamas. 

“We’re all lucky, Jemma. You saved me with sheer stubbornness and I’ll never forget that.” Will still had a hard time believing she had returned for him sometimes but she was his hope. She always would be when everything got to him (and Fitz was grumpy ninety percent of the time but he helped too as much as he could).

“I have a boyfriend and girlfriend who mean the world to me. What’s not to appreciate about that?” Fitz sat down on the bed and turned on the TV.

“I’m still just so happy there wasn’t any drama and I was worrying for nothing.” Jemma had worried for months that she’d have to choose but instead, Will and Fitz had fallen in love with each other. She had been shocked at first but accepted the news immediately. They were all still trying to figure out this relationship but there had been no major fights and that was fine with them. She kissed Fitz then Will before turning her attention to whatever movie was playing.

The three of them supported each other in every way and they didn’t know what their futures would be like but they hoped they were together. Jemma, Fitz, and Will wouldn’t let alien planets come between them ever again. Nothing could rip them apart now.


End file.
